snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Brad Davidson
Bradley Antonio Davidson is a pure-blood German wizard with Welsh ancestry residing in England. Currently, he works as the Shopkeeper at Quality Quidditch Supplies in Diagon Alley. Brad grew up in a stable home, born three minutes after his twin brother Clay to Genoveva Davidson née Meyer and Adler Davidson in Jena, Thuringia, Germany. At the age of four, the family moved to Barry, Vale of Glamorgan, Wales where they resided all through his schooling years. The family was fairly strict, wanting nothing but the best from their sons and expecting just as much in return and more. Making Brad look forward to leaving for Hogwarts. During the summer following his eleventh birthday, Brad received his letter of admission to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. He was then sorted before his brother into Ravenclaw due to his cautious nature proceeding with his strong will. That was disappointing watching his brother sit with the Gryffindors over him. The different houses didn't completely separate them though as they chose to partner with each other at the first chance in any lessons they happened to share. Gradually, they grew apart so they began to be seen less than a package. While Clay grew more popular, Brad grew closer to his small band of friends in Ravenclaw. Not shy, but had a less attraction to the attention than his twin. He spent his time testing out the brooms in the shed and occasionally trying to fix some of the older ones. He dated a few girls, but nothing lasting more than a year despite the many good times he had with some. He earned top marks in his class, 9 OWLS and NEWTs. After graduation, Brad moved away from his family to train and play professionally for the Sumbawanga Sunrays where he made a distinguished name for himself as a Chaser. He was quick with the Quaffle often throwing it faster than his teammates. Playing dirty was accepted, but eventually, that landed him in trouble when an illegal move caused someone's death. Quickly losing sponsors and contact with his parents, he was incarcerated in Azkaban for a few years. Some years after being released Brad moved to London area to start afresh once again. Brad used his artistic skills to his advantage and became a Tattoo Artist for two years. During those years he received contact from Abi McLeod, who had information about his twin brother Clay. They had lost contact with each other while in his Professional Quidditch playing years until his incarceration where he learned from his parents that he had died before breaking all contact with him. Brad suspicious arrived at her home where Clay was living, a mere shell of himself following a bad dementor attack many years ago and a werewolf. It all made sense to him why his parents claimed that he was dead. Brad was sad to know that his twin brother from many years was really gone, but was glad to know his core behavior still existed enough to where Clay recognized that they had some connection with each other at first sight. Eventually, Brad moved in to help teach his brother how to adapt better in society. Over time he grew even closer with Abi who reciprocated those feelings through taking the parental role of Clay in 2087. In 2088 Brad accepted the offer to be the main Shopkeeper of Quality Quidditch Supplies where he was more than happy to bring the shop up to date. Brad and Abi eventually discovered that Clay had found himself a fellow werewolf mate, Catriona Gustambide, who he grew even closer with than Abi. At the beginning of 2089, Brad became an Uncle to not four babies but wolf pups. He discussed his future with Abi and although she wasn't ready to take the next step, they agreed that they couldn't see each other with anyone else. They finally tied the knot and married in 2096, with the entire living Davidson-McLeod clan attending the ceremony. Category:Characters Category:Pureblood Category:Ravenclaw Category:Class of 2077 Category:Alumni Category:Diagon Alley Category:Shopkeeper